Spirit Riders, Episode six: Showdown
by chibiwriter
Summary: Pleance and Dayton are set to finish a fight they started millenias ago. It's a fight with only one end death. Who'll win? And who will fall?
1. Trapped

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

It was three hours past the midnight hour but Dayton was still awake as he wandered about his new home; the underground cavern the new generation of Power Rangers had dubbed their command base. He was still trying to find the place of Pleance's new lair, though all his efforts had revealed nothing yet.

He was considered quite handsome, with his strong jaw, too long dark hair and tawny eyes. Standing just over six feet tall and moving with easy grace, he passed from the hidden chambers in which he lived to the centre of the command base, where the rangers constantly 'hung' out.

It was a large cavernous chamber, where the roof roses hundreds of feet above his head. Much of its craggy walls was taken up by shining panels, full of buttons, knobs and read out screens only he understood. In the centre hung a large glass panel suspended in midair, through which he viewed the outside world. It also lit up whenever there was a monster attack. The rest of the large space was mostly taken up by large multi coloured cushions which the rangers constantly lounged on when they were in the command base.

He wandered through the large, mostly empty room; almost stumbling over a couple of cushions, so immersed was he in his thoughts.

He sighed, bent down and picked up the cushions, moving them to a far corner of the chamber. But he was still restless.

He paced the length of the room, trailing his hand along the control panels which helped keep his home hidden from the world until he got to the stairs that led up to seemingly nothing. When someone got to the top of the stairs, he knew, the portal leading outside would open, letting them out. He rarely left the underground chamber that had become his home since he had woken up in it just a few weeks ago with Pleance's return to this dimension and this world.

He hesitated then took a step forward, onto the stairs. As soon as he was on the top stair, the portal whirled open, just a step away. He hesitated once more, unsure. The world outside was so different from the world he well remembered. At times, he felt in a limbo, as if the entire situation was unreal. But then…

He took the needed step forward, stepped through the portal. And into the outside world.

He was on the empty lot where the rangers had first fought as a real team. Weeds and stones were scattered about the lot, while fences rose sharply on either side. Concrete – something he had never seen before – ran in an unnaturally straight line in front of the lot. Overhead, the pale moon hung in a velvet sky, while the few scattered stars struggled to shine as brightly as the human made lights that lit the city.

Dayton closed his eyes, seeing a time when the lot would have been filled with grasses of every kind, sweet smelling flowers, and whatever types of trees that the environment would allow. When the sky would have been so dark only the light of the moon and stars would be able to pierce it. A time when the Phoenix, Minotaur, Centaur, Unicorn, Griffin and Dragon roamed the lands. A time when, standing here, upon closing his eyes, he would have almost been overwhelmed by the resonance of power from his charges. Now, he could only barely feel the faint echo of their powers in six young humans.

Eva Smith, David Bradley, James Clark, Jeanie Bradley, Trevor Watanabe and Marissa Brookes. Six young humans who held the fate of the world in their sometimes less than capable hands. But they were the humans who possessed the power of the Life Spirits and they were meant to be the Spirit Rider Power Rangers.

He just hoped they would not fail.

The attack slammed him to the ground, sent him rolling, the rough surface scraping his skin. With a warrior's easy grace and instinctive moves, he gained his feet, bowing his knees in readiness as for another attack.

It came without warning, slamming this time into his back. He stumbled forward, but didn't fall and whirled, eyes probing the weak darkness for any sign of his attacker. But there was no one other than him in the empty lot.

His hands fisted. "Pleance," he said in a near growl, those tawny eyes flashing.

As if on cue, Pleance appeared, leaning against the neighbouring fence. He was as tall and broad shouldered as Dayton, with the same prominent cheekbones that made Dayton's face so interestingly handsome. However, his face was thinner, and his eyes had no whites; they were pure plack with tiny violet pupils, making his face look even more menacing. His hair was long as well, but white in shocking contrast to his eyes and flowed in a straight fall around his shoulders. His ears were pointed, like the elves in the Lord of the Ring movies. And his teeth. His teeth were a child's worst nightmare. They were bright white and as sharp as the claws topping his slim fingers.

"Dayton." He looked around the lot. "You still are the same sentimental fool. Is this not the place where you first gave your rangers –," he sneered the word, "their so-called powers?"

"It is the place they first defeated you," Dayton reminded him in a far quieter voice. "As they have time and time again."

Though his eyes flashed in anger once, Pleance did not seem too bothered by Dayton's deliberate taunt. "Failures," he said in a seemingly bored voice, "do not make us failures. They only teach us to move forward and learn from our mistakes."

Dayton stiffened, the well remember quote from an old friend washing over him, bringing loved and painful memories. His fists tightened further, his lips drawing back in a snarl. But he did not give in the urge to rush his opponent, as he knew Pleance wanted. "Enough failures," he said, "and you are a failure." He took a step forward. A challenge. "You are getting might close, Pleance."

Now Pleance unfolded himself away from the fence. His eyes, those pure black orbs, were fiery with rage. But, still, he did not strike out, as Dayton expected of him. "Perhaps," he said, actually allowing Dayton's taunt. Though surprise raced through the ranger mentor, he did not show it. Then Pleance narrowed his eyes. "And perhaps not."

Instinct told Dayton to look behind him and, as he had for too many years to count, he whirled, though he made sure to keep Pleance in his sights. Then he saw just what Pleance wanted him to stay and fear rose to tangle with the anger flooding him.

The rangers, obviously in the throes of a sleeping spell, hung limply in the claws of six monsters as black as the old night. They had cold snake like features, with mere slits for nostrils and a hard slash that served as mouth, but they had the humanoid body of disciplined athletes. Sharp fingernails, because they weren't long enough to be called claws, dug into the rangers' vulnerable flesh. Hanging there only reinforced and reminded Dayton how young his chosen warriors were.

"You dare," Dayton managed to control his voice to a muted roar but still it shook with barely restrained violence. "You dare take them from their beds, rip them from their homes, when they sleep and are vulnerable. When they are defenceless."

Pleance raised a thin colourless eyebrow. "I have dared far more." Then he laughed; a low laugh that crawled over Dayton's skin like dirty slime. "It still startles me," Pleance said. "How you can act so outraged over such simply silly things. Startles me," Pleance repeated with a thin oily smile. "And amuses me. Dayton." He took a step forward and looked unbearably even more amused when Dayton tensed in readiness. "You still are the same fool you were millenias ago."

"This fool," Dayton retorted, "beat you and your master back millenias ago. And I will beat you back now."

Pleance did not reply immediately and Dayton was pleased to see rage at the reminder race across his sinisterly handsome face. "You only were able to beat back the great Gregon with your precious Life Spirits at your side," Pleance sneered the words like they were a curse. "They are dead now."

"Their powers live on," Dayton said, flourishing a hand at the sleeping rangers.

Again, Pleance laughed and this one was, if possible, even more evil than the one before it. "These children?" With a gesture, he had his monster send them tumbling to the rough ground. But still they slept. "These pathetic weak willed children are this world's only hope?" This time, he merely chuckled but it was as evil as his laugh, and made the hair on Dayton's skin stand on end. "I tremble for this world's sake."

"They have beat your monsters back time and time again." Dayton said in a hot voice, unable to completely control his emotions any longer.

"Because I have allowed them."

At Pleance's admission, Dayton's eyes widened involuntarily. He wanted it to be a lie – by the _diren_ let it be a lie – but there was a ring of truth to Pleance's voice that told him otherwise. Still he said, "you lie."

"Do I?" Pleance mocked, pleased he had once more gained the upper hand. "You have the gift of knowing truth Dayton. Use it. Tell _me_; do I lie?"

Dayton's hands fisted without his control. "Why?" He very nearly snarled. "What is the point of creating monster to destroy the earth only to allow my rangers to destroy them?"

"To destroy you." Pleance's tiny violet pupils seemed to constrict further, making his eyes look pure black. "Is it not obvious?"

"Destroy me by allowing my rangers to destroy your monsters?" Dayton asked incredulously. "I hoped it was not true," he added in a quiet voice. A voice that was also immeasurably sad. "But now I see it is. You are mad. Driven insane."

"Perhaps," Pleance said in a sour voice with a sour smile. "But mad as I am, I will still destroy you." He held out a hand, claw tipped fingers extended in a deadly circle.

Instinct had Dayton turning so the cold blast of whirling wind shot past him and, to his horror, surrounded the rangers. "No!"

Looking immensely pleased at Dayton's involuntary outburst, Pleance turned his head, slowly curling his fingers into a fist in a sort of graceful, almost dance-like move. The wind lifted the rangers up into the air, still deep in enchanted sleep, and separated them until they hung, suspended in the air, like a mockery of soldiers awaiting inspection. Again, Pleance extended his fingers, in one quick move, and something pulsed from his palm. Dayton tried to stand in its direct path, let it hit him instead of his rangers but, like it had a mind of its own – or, more accurately, a ranger sensor built into it – it dodged around him and continued heading for the rangers. It separated into six revolving circles, enveloping them, covering them in a shimmering bubble, entrapping them each in their own personal prison. And, when Pleance lowered his arm slowly, so slowly, to his side, the bubbles seemed to harden and, at the same time, clear so their surface no longer glimmered in the moonlight. When Pleance's arm returned to his side, the rangers slumped on the floor of their personal bubbles.

And awoke.

"What?" David snapped into immediate awareness, jerking to his feet and staggering back against his clear jail walls. "Pleance!"

"What the hell?" Jay rose and hurled himself against the wall of his imprisoning bubble, only to be almost pushed back into the opposite wall. Though he landed on his knees, he gained his feet in a moment, snarling.

Ris pounded her fists futilely on the wall. "What's going on?"

"Pleance." Trev muttered, just standing, almost calmly, in the centre of his bubble. But his tensed muscles spoke another story

"Damnit!" Jeanie kicked at the wall, her bright blue eyes shining with anger and frustration. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

"Dayton." Eva pressed the palms of her hands against the invisible walls, straining against them. "He's planning to do something to Dayton."

Responding to the worry in her voice, David turned his head to look at her. "He'll be all right," he said in as confident a voice he could manage. "Dayton beat the bastard once. He'll do it again."

"Rangers." Dayton's voice had them snapping their gazes back in his direction. "Do not worry."

"Oh, we're not," Jay managed, though his cheery tone rung false, even to his ears.

"Bring him down Dayton," Jeanie said in an intense voice. "And make sure he stays down."

"Oh," Dayton vowed grimly, eyes now on his opponent, "I will."

Pleance smirked. "We shall see."

* * *

_A/N: Aplogies for the very very very late update. I've been going slightly crazy in this new school of mine but that's not a real excuse. Besides that, this story's gone through too many drafts for me to count and I've ben debating myself whether this is the time to put this particular story up. Whatever happens, I hope you like this. And thanks for reading. :) chibiwriter_


	2. Showdown

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

It looked like a scene from a movie. Moonlight shimmering above head. An empty expanse of small stones, weeds and grasses. Two age old opponents, one clad in a white tunic and pants, the other clad similarly but all in black, standing metres away from each other, both assuming what the rangers could only think of as their ready positions. They were eerily similar.

Both stood with their feet braced a shoulder width apart, one arm curved behind their backs, the other out in front of them. But, while Dayton's was simply held out, like offering an empty place on the bus to someone else, Pleance's arm was raised, and his hand faced palm wards to Dayton, claws shinning dully. Then, slowly, as if to make a point, he curled his fingers into a tight fist, like he was crushing something in his palm. Dayton appeared unaffected.

"Dayton!" Pleance called. "We began this fight millenniums ago. We finish it now."

"No Pleance," Dayton returned. "You are finished now."

Jay couldn't help but grin, albeit grimly. "Look like we're a bad influence on him," he commented.

None of his fellow rangers answered. He cast his eyes forwards, like them, and watched in part desperation, part anger, fear and reluctant awe as the two millennias old enemies rushed each other.

Dayton jumped just before they collided, body twisting in mid air so he landed at Pleance's side. Without missing a beat, Pleance turned, fist ready to plough into Dayton's face. Dayton jerked his head to the side so the blow swished harmlessly past his chin, and pushed Pleance's arm back, moved to punch him. Pleance avoided the blow in much the same manner but, instead of simply knocking aside Dayton's arm, he caught it, tugged Dayton towards him, clawed hand lifting to slice.

Dayton jerked his head back in time, but the claws grazed his cheek. Lips pulling back in a snarl, Pleance let go of Dayton's hand, whirled to kick him in the back. Dayton ducked the blow by sliding into a split, ducking his head. Overbalancing, Pleance let out a hand, performed an awkward somersault to gain his feet. Dayton, meanwhile, had also done a somersault backwards to rise to his feet. They circled each other, wary.

Before, Dayton remembered, when they had fought without any between them, it had been day, the sun shining hot on their backs. And, instead of an empty lot surrounded by human created buildings, it had taken place at the side of a thick forest, with the volcano that served as Gregon's lair in the far distance. The Life Spirits had been battling Pleance's master, and their battle cries, as well as Gregon's furious bellows, had filled the air, made his ears ache. But here there was only the dull sound of their movements, the sharp gasps of their breaths. Pleance's monsters stood still as statues and even the rangers were almost deathly silent. But there was one thing Dayton was determined would be repeated; Pleance was the one who would fall. And this time he would be destroyed.

Pleance took a quick step forward, struck out. Dayton twisted his body to the side, caught the retreating arm and, pushing Pleance off balance, he made the white haired being fall with a kick to his balancing leg. In retaliation, Pleance kicked out as he fell, catching Dayton in an awkward strike to the belly that did nothing but startle the range mentor. However, it was enough for Pleance to jump to his feet. Dayton moved back, out of strike range as he considered his next move.

Dayton struck first this time, with a quick one-two aimed at Pleance's chin. Pleance ducked the first, was struck by the second; a quick glancing blow. He snarled, fang like teeth glinting, as he whirled away, feet flying in roundhouse kick. Dayton only barely managed to jerk back, Pleance's foot skimming the tip of his nose. He grabbed Pleance's foot, used it to topple the other man. Pleance went with the push, managed to back somersault and land on his hands. Pausing for a split second, he returned the way he came, attempting to slam his descending feet into Dayton's head. However, he was too slow and Dayton easily side stepped.

Pleance gained his feet, turned, foot aimed for Dayton's neck. Dayton blocked the blow with his forearms, backed away a few feet to gain his breath once more. However, Pleance, as if seeing the weakness, came after him in a flurry of kicking feet and punches. Dayton managed to block all but a kick to the chest, which sent him flying. He hit the fence, slid to the ground on his knees. A smile curling his thin, thin lips, Pleance approached him, almost strolling, as his hands curved in readiness for the final blow.

Dayton caught the punch to his face, slid across the ground to sweep Pleance's feet out from under him. Pleance didn't go crashing to the ground but Dayton managed to gain his feet and jump over him. Dayton whirled to face his opponent once more. Slowly, Pleance got to his feet, black eyes glowing. Dayton's tawny eyes were shining too, with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. With a low rumbling roar that electrified the nerves, Pleance rushed towards Dayton.

At the last moments, Dayton ducked, let him fall over his back and straightened, sending him flying. With what could only be termed as superhuman grace, Pleance landed on his feet, swung around to face Dayton once more. He sneered. "So you still use the old weakling tactics that were taught to us."

"They still work," Dayton pointed out with a sharp tone.

"'Taught to us'?" Trev repeated in a quiet voice, brow furrowing with confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

No one answered; the others were too intent on watching the fight. Pleance, as if in response to Dayton's comment, had attempted to punch the other man in his face. Dayton easily dodged the blow, caught his arm and twisted it behind him. Pleance kicked back with a vicious jerk, catching Dayton on his knee.

Dayton hissed in his breath, and his grip loosened enough for Pleance to break free with a simple flex of his wrist. Dayton somersaulted back before Pleance could do more than whirl around, fists raised. They circled each other once more.

Dayton kicked out, aiming for Pleance's head. Pleance ducked under the blow, popped up with an uppercut aimed for Dayton's chest. Dayton jerked his head out of the way just before his chin was hit. Pleance blocked Dayton's right hook, tried a punch to Dayton's belly. Dayton blocked it with his forearm and backed away enough for a quick roundhouse kick.

Pleance dodged, blocked Dayton's following fist and cut through Dayton's defence to strike his jaw. Dayton followed the blow with a whirl of his body, his foot lifting in a vicious kick. Pleance's head snapped back at the clout. His thin lips pulled back, revealing those inhumanely sharp teeth. In a sharp snap of temper, he tried a left hook, only to be deflected away.

They continued sparring with ferocious speed, the blows and kicks blurring until all could be seen with the naked eye was a flurry of motions, the sound of flesh striking flesh and the occasional grunt from an opponent. The rangers pressed themselves against the walls of their individual prisons, trying to see better, get closer to the action.

And the sun began to rise.

"This is taking too long," David muttered, watching the pale night sky start to lighten, with light reds, oranges and yellows piercing the sky. "If they're discovered…"

"Pleance'll kill anyone who gets in the way," Jay interjected.

"What's the point?" Trev asked. "They're evenly matched. What's Pleance thinking trying to bring Dayton down one on one?"

"Who knows what goes on in Pleance's mind?" Jeanie muttered, rubbing her bare arms. "Who wants to?"

There was nothing in Pleance's mind but the urge to take Dayton down, to destroy him. He refused to allow any memories, any old experiences to affect him. He had one mission; resurrect Gregon. And, with Dayton out of the way, his mission would be so much easier. Without their precious mentor, the rangers would fall, leaving the Phoenix vulnerable. And, when she was, he would take her, force her to resurrect Gregon. Or see her fellow rangers die as well. After her use was done, he would kill them all. And, in doing so, eliminate any threat to his master.

And to do so, he would need to bring out, as the humans in this time were so fond of saying, the big guns.

He retreated, or so it seemed, and held out one hand. Dayton watched him warily, hands half raised in readiness. Pleance sneered, and concentrated the energy that coursed through him, as much a part of him now as the blood in his veins. Light glowed in his hand, a sinister purple that pulsed even as it flowed, like it was water poured into a cup. The rangers watched, fascinated while Dayton tensed. The light lengthened into a straight line and a hilt began to form in Pleance's open hand. Pleance closed his fingers over it, claws digging into the light. And then the light solidified, hardened and became a sword with a black blade, with white carvings in an old forgotten language swirling along its sharp edges. The hilt was as black as the blade and perfectly contoured to Pleance's hand.

Pleance lifted it as Dayton held out his own hand and light, gold gilded with red, pulsed from it. The light pulsed, as had Pleance's, and moved like molten metal poured into a cast. Even as Pleance shifted his weight, prepared to strike, Dayton curled his fingers around the solid white hilt.

Dayton's sword was the direct opposite of Pleance's, his yin to Pleance's yang. The black carvings down the blade flowed more fluidly than the writing on Pleance's blade but they were of the same language and style.

Dayton lifted the sword, shifted his weight to better balance and turned the blade so the flat of it struck the sharp of Pleance's with a sudden _clang_. They back away, circling, circling, shifting their weight and waiting for the other's move.

Then, at the same moment, they seemed to tire of waiting and surged forward, swords meeting with sharp sounds that pierced under the rangers' skins and sparks that lit the air and disappeared into the ground. Over and over, they parried and thrust, moving almost graceful like for all the sound of heavy metal meeting. It looked like a dance in misty morning light; a dance to death.

Suddenly, Pleance lunged, sliding his blade along Dayton's, one hand thrust out. A dagger appeared in that hand, pointed straight for Dayton's heart. Dayton whirled, blade turning in a sharp white circle, the dagger slicing his side, drawing first blood.

Pleance grinned, black eyes lighting up with a dangerous light at the sight of the bright red blood oozing from the thin line on Dayton's side, staining his pristine white tunic. Dayton refused to put a hand to the sting, refused even to acknowledge it. To do so would be to show weakness, and it was weakness that Pleance loved to take advantage of.

Dayton shifted his stance again, lifted his sword up, keen eyes narrowing as he waited for Pleance's next move. He didn't have to wait long. Dagger and sword in hand, Pleance lunged. Dayton parried, turned to avoid the dagger and parried both blades again. Pleance swung the blade, trying to catch Dayton in the shoulder. Dayton jerked to one side, brought his blade up so the swords sparked as they hit. Over and over, again and again, thrust and parry, swords spinning in the air with deadly intent. Once, Dayton nearly scored Pleance's arm, only to have the other man bring his dagger up and block the blow.

The swords flashed in the strengthening sunlight as birds' songs began to weakly fill the air. Early risers' cars began to start up and the neighbourhood started to awaken.

Dayton suddenly jumped back, far enough that Pleance could not reach him with his sword unless he moved a few feet. At first, the rangers thought their mentor needed to catch his breath. But he closed his eyes and murmured something under his breath.

Pleance laughed – a cold, cold laugh that chilled the blood in the rangers' veins – when Dayton opened his eyes once more. "You think stopping time will give you some advantage?" He sneered. "Time will move on once you are destroyed. And this world will be destroyed with you."

"Will it?" Dayton taunted him before making the first move and rushing forwards.

Pleance was swift to meet the intended blow to his head, the swords slamming into each other with enough force to send vibrations down their arms. Dayton ignored them and pushed against Pleance's blade, trying to force it backwards. Pleance did the same, and the combatants struggled fruitlessly.

Suddenly, a laser was flung out from Pleance's hand – the one that had previously held a dagger. It hit Dayton square in the chest, flinging him back, skidding across the hard pebble strewn ground.

The sword in Pleance's vanished as something built in his other hand; a purple and green ball that seemed to hiss and crackle with the little lightning bolts racing across its surface as it grew bigger and bigger. He began walking towards to Dayton, who was slowly getting up, his sword having being flung feet away from him.

When the ball became too big to hold in one hand, Pleance curved his other hand around it, still walking forward. Dayton had begun to retreat. The rangers tensed, not liking the wary expression on his face.

Then Pleance moved, suddenly flinging the ball up and out, towards Dayton. Dayton froze and, in an almost belated move, flung his hands up, as if trying to shield his eyes from a bright light. Something circular and shimmering began to form in front of him.

"Dayton!" Eva screamed. "Get out of there!"

"Move!" Jay yelled. "Before the thing hits you!"

But Dayton ignored them, or so it seemed, and held his stand. Just as the thing in front of him solidified, the ball hit him. Or, more specifically, it hit the thing now shielding him. Pleance let out a cry of rage and, with narrowed eyes, held out a hand. Light poured from the hand, lancing to the ball, merging with it. The ball began to whirl, as if trying to bore a hole in Dayton's shield. But still it held.

Then, pushing his hands out, Dayton pushed the shield forward, sending it – and the ball – flying towards Pleance. Pleance barely had time to somersault to the side before ball and shield slammed into the ground, sending out a wave strong enough to send Pleance soaring back. He managed to land on his feet, one long clawed hand out to balance himself.

Dayton waited for Pleance to straighten and face him once more before striking. An amber coloured ball of swirling light blasted from Dayton's hand towards Pleance. Still recovering from the recent wave, Pleance didn't have time to do more than put up his arms before the ball struck him, ending him skidding back several feet. When he lowered his arms, began to make another energy ball, Dayton struck him again.

This time, the blow sent Pleance flying into the solid wood fence that surrounded the empty lot. He hit with a bone jarring crack, the sound sickening enough to make the rangers wince, then slid to the ground. And lay still.

Silence that pierced at heart descended on the lot. All eyes were on the limp figure on the ground. Pleance's hand had been flung out, long fingers curved inwards. It looked strangely vulnerable. His lashes lay like soot against the pale snow of his skin. And his white, white hair lay like a blanket around his too thin face.

"Is he…?" It was Ris who breathed it out, unable to finish the question.

As if to answer it, Dayton took a step forward, then another one, until he'd walked to Pleance. Slowly, he knelt at the still body, and, so very gently, he lifted Pleance's chin, turned it to look fully into his face.

And Pleance's chest rose and fell in one shuddering breath.


	3. Death

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

"Shit!" Jay's eyes went wide. "He's still alive."

"Do it, Dayton," Eva breath. "Do it and end this."

Dayton looked up, looked at them. And nodded. He lifted his free hand, looking back down to focus on Pleance's face. Amber light began to fill this hand, swarming like fireflies, swirling and intersecting, until they formed the rough shape of a ball. As more light began to pour in, solidifying the ball, a strange song seemed to fill the air. It was keening, sad. Like an animal mourning.

The ball was complete and swirling. And the song got louder and louder, nearly becoming deafening. Dayton began to lower his hand, as if to press the ball into Pleance's chest. His free hand still clasped Pleance's chin, angling the white haired man's face towards him.

And Pleance's eyes opened.

Everything and everyone froze. The song broke off – as if the radio had been abruptly switched off. Dayton's and Pleance's eyes were fixed upon each other.

Suddenly, Dayton was on his feet and stumbling back, the ball extinguished with a simple curling of his fingers into a fist. Pleance rose to his feet, eyes trained on Dayton.

"Dayton, what're you doing?" Jeanie yelled belatedly.

She pounded against the walls of her floating prison, fear and anger twisting together until they formed a hot helpless pit in her belly.

Dayton continued backing away from Pleance. "You do not have to do this," he said. "You do not have to resurrect him. You have a choice. You always did." There was desperation in his voice, and a sorrow none of the rangers could fathom. "Return to our side. Live in peace once more."

Pleance's sneer said exactly what he thought of Dayton's words. Without warning, he thrust his hand out. Light crackled from it, moving in unerring accuracy towards Dayton. The ranger mentor hissed in a quick breath, brought his hands up to once more form his shield. But he was too late.

Purple lightning seemed to grab his body, send it arcing several feet into the air, eye level with the rangers. They watched in horrified agony as their mentor's body bowed back in a rigid curve of unspeakable pain. The light pulsed all around him, still leaping from Pleance's outstretched hand. Little pale violet bolts crackled over his body, raced through his hair and made his open eyes glow a strange unearthly colour. His arms were flung outwards, in a parody of a hug, his fingers stretched out. He jerked, once, twice, thrice.

"Stop it!" Ris screamed, tears pouring down her face, choking her voice. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Pleance's only response was to laugh, taking obvious delight in their pain.

"Damn you Pleance!" Jay yelled, letting anger take over because it was so much better, so much less painful than the pain that was trying to take over. "Damn you! We'll kill you! When this is done and over with, you die!"

Trev's eyes were closed and he was rocking slightly on his feet. Pleance laughed again. "You think you can move him using your power? So obviously untrained and unknowing. Move him and kill him then," he taunted as Trev's eyes flew open, wide and full of fear. "Move him."

"Shut up," Eva said through gritted teeth. Her fists slammed on the sides of her bubble prison, with enough force to make its walls shudder. "Shut up!"

David was silent, but there was something building in his hand, something reckless in his eyes. It was navy blue and crackled. David was going to try blast out of the bubble, using his Thunder Ninja power, and he didn't give a damn about the consequences. All that mattered was saving Dayton.

Jeanie's hands were pressed against the walls of her jail and she wasn't looking at Dayton but at her cousin. "Don't do it David," she murmured. "Don't do it."

Dayton bowed back, back arching in an impossible figure of pain, Pleance cackled, there was no other word for the evil delight sound that rolled from his lips, David prepared to unleash his thunder – and Jeanie fell through the walls of her bubble, landing on her hands and knees below it.

Pleance stared, eyes beginning to widen with rage. Her team mates, her friends, her family, screamed her name. And Jeanie released the power that had been building inside her ever since she'd woken up to find herself in that suspended prison. Crimson lightning raced through the air, slammed into Pleance with enough force to have him doing a face plant on the ground. And he lay still, as if unconscious.

Jeanie was up, scrambling for Dayton. She fell to her knees, cradled his head on her lap. "Dayton," she called, breathing sobbing with tears unshed. "Dayton, wake up."

But he was silent, dark lashes like soot against his tanned skin. His broad chest refused to take a breath and his mouth stayed stubbornly closed. Frustrated, she shook his limp head. "Dayton, damn you, wake up!"

There was still no answer. Desperation laced her voice now as she kept calling his name. It leaked to the other rangers, who stood silent in their jails, hands pressed to the clear surfaces, straining to get closer. "Dayton…"

The world came to life with the chirrup of distant birds and the sound of cars starting up. Voices and lights came from the neighbouring houses, its occupants blissfully unaware of the tragedy unfolding just feet from their comfort zones. Time, the rangers suddenly remembered with dawning horror, would move on only when Dayton wished it…or when he, too, moved on.

The dam broke and Jeanie bent double over their mentor's body, hot tears splashing his tunic as sobs wrenched from her heart rent the air.

"No!" The cry came from Eva, pounding at the bubble's walls, tears clogging her throat, making her eyes burn.

A little burble came from Ris as she slumped onto the curved floor, drew her knees up and began to rock. The boys could make no sound, could make no move. Then Pleance began to rise and the shock shattered.

"Jeanie!"

David's yell was a warning and Jeanie's head snapped up, eyes meeting Pleance's as he got to his feet. But she didn't move, hands tightening on Dayton's cheek. Grief had broken her heart and despair now froze her body. She couldn't move, couldn't react.

But her friends could and did with increasing volume.

"Jeanie!"

"Jeanie, move! He's going to kill you!"

"Move!"

Pleance held out a hand and a now achingly familiar purple green ball began to form. And still Jeanie didn't move.

"Jeanie what the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Move! Get your ass out of there!"

At Jay's thundering yell – full of fear and anger twining in a dangerous combination – Jeanie seemed to snap to reality. Though she still sobbed, she stood, began to tug at Dayton's body. And the ball in Pleance's hand grew bigger and bigger to match the sadistic smile on his face.

And something occurred to David. "Trev!" He whirled, looked at the dark haired Japanese descendant. "Trev, use your power. Relocate her! Relocate all of us!"

But the usually steadfast, confident green ranger shook his head. "No," he said, pale and scared and looking far younger than his seventeen years. "No, I can't. You heard Pleance. I'll kill us. I'll kill us."

"Jeanie!" The others were still screaming at the pink ranger, who was refusing to leave Dayton's body. "Jeanie! Move, damnit, move!"

She was moving, but inch by slow inch, so slow it hurt to watch.

"Forget it!" Eva said with sobs throbbing her voice. "Forget Dayton's body! Save yourself damnit!"

"Listen to her!" Ris screamed, tears making her cheeks shine. "Do it! Leave Day – the body! Move!"

"Forget the body!" Jay took up the cry as well. "Forget it!"

Jeanie shook her head, unable to speak through her crying but the meaning was obvious. She wouldn't leave Dayton's body.

The ball had gotten big enough for Pleance to be forced to hold it in both hands. His face was lit up – an evil demented version of a child burbling with joy. And the rangers knew there was little to no time.

"Do it Trev!" David screamed at his cousin. "Relocate! Do it! Now!"

"I can't!" Trev was crying, hot tears rolling down his cheeks in fear and anger. "Damnit! I can't! I'll kill us all!"

"We're dead either way!" David screamed.

"Jeanie, move your ass!" Jay screamed.

"Forget the body!" Eva screamed.

"Save yourself!" Ris screamed.

Trev closed his eyes, trying to find his power as the screams of despair, anger and fear swirled around him.

"Do it!"

"I can't!"

"Jeanie! Move Jeanie, move!"

"Relocate us!"

"I CAN'T!"

"DO IT! NOW!"

At David's scream of _now_, air began howling, whipping at Pleance's hair and clothes. He shielded his eyes, the pulsing ball dying away in the face of his sheer shock, as the air formed around Jeanie and Dayton and the other rangers, creating a near solid wall. The sky above them turned dark and thundering, lightening flashing in sharp sudden bursts. And Trev's head fell back, his mouth opening in a piercing scream of pain as green light burst from him, enveloping the other rangers and Dayton's body.

And the world around them went crazy.


	4. Where are we?

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

Later, none of them could remember exactly what happened. Jeanie could only remember holding on to Dayton's body while the wind howled around her like a wounded animal. Jay's only memory was of being buffeted by the bubble as it whirled madly round and round. Ris, Eva and David shared similar memories of the bubble turning like a spinning top, of the wind weeping almost deafeningly in their ears.

And Trev would remember nothing but the pain that ripped his body in half, that raked claws through his heart, punch him solidly on the chin and kneed him hard in the belly. He'd remember nothing but the pain and the green light that obscured his vision. And then the blissful unconsciousness that rose up from the darkness to envelope him.

They landed with six hard thumps on foreign ground. The bubbles had disappeared sometime during the journey so David, Ris, Eva and Jay landed on their hands and knees, nearly cutting themselves on the rocks that littered the ground.

They rolled automatically, landed lightly on their feet. And saw Jeanie lying on the ground near to Dayton's body, lying as still as he. Just an arm's length away, Trev lay on his back, his eyes closed and still.

"Oh God," Ris whispered. "No!"

That was sound enough for Jeanie to wake. She let out a low groan, coughed and rolled to her side. Relief nearly eclipsed them and for a few shining moments, they forgot Dayton's horrible death as they rushed forward. "Jeanie." David caught her up in a hard hug that pressed against her bruises. But she didn't care about the pain; it only underlined the fact that she was alive.

Trev moaned at the sound and opened his eyes, slanted dark eyes meeting David's slanted dark eyes over Jeanie's shoulder. Ris put out a shaky hand, pressed it against his cheek. He was hot, as if fevered, but his eyes were clear and he wasn't sweaty. She managed a weak smile. "You're all right cousin," she said, echoing what he'd once said to her. "You're all right."

"Yeah," his voice was painfully raspy but it was there. "I am."

Jay helped him sit up and their eyes fell on Dayton. Trev ran his hands over his face. "Please. Please, God. He's alive right? I didn't kill him, right?"

With a trembling hand, Eva put her fingers on his throat, just under his chin. She shook her head. "Oh God." A sob broke through and her shoulders slumped as tears gathered, streaked down her paling cheeks.

"I killed him." Trev's body started shaking. "Oh god, I killed him."

"No." Jeanie reached out, took his hand clutched it. Need to comfort him overrode her wish to not remember those horrible moments prior to them landing there. "No. Pleance killed him. He was…he was already gone when I got to him."

"Dayton…" Eva placed her hands on his still chest. "Oh God Dayton. Oh God. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." She began rocking, unable to stop. "I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I couldn't do it. I couldn't save you. I'm so, so, so, sorry."

"We're sorry," David said, reaching out and put his fingers on Dayton's open eyelids. Gently, he closed them. "We're so sorry."

When Eva continued her sobbing apologies, continued to rock, David wrapped his arms from behind her, buried his face in her hair. She twisted, turned, clutched at him. He felt arms go around them and turned his head helplessly to face Jeanie. She shook her head and put her cheek to his shoulder, closed her eyes as the tears leaked from them. Trev, still supported by Jay, went limp – not with relief but belated grief. Seeing Eva break down, seeing David's helplessness, had sapped what little control he had left. Tears formed, gathered at the corner of his eyes and fell. Ris slumped against Jay's shoulder, her own shuddering and shaking with her finally released cries, and he shifted Trev, held them both. And rocked them like he remembered his mum rocking him when he was younger to comfort him.

Slowly, the tears receded and fatigue set in.

Jeanie dropped off first, sobs slowly dying away until she lay limp and heavy on David's back. He shifted, juggling Eva, who still was curled up against his chest, crying, and managed to move Jeanie so she lay on the ground. The red haired ranger immediately curled up into a protective ball, hands stacked under her cheek.

Trev was next. Pain coupled with grief, making him fall asleep in almost a second. His head lolled on Jay's shoulder bone. Ris was already dozing, lashes dark against her paled pallor. Eva shifted in David's arms, lifted red rimmed eyes to his. Her sobs were dry now, she'd run out of tears. "I think," she sniffled, cleared her throat to rid herself of the rasp. "I think we should let them rest."

So they laid Trev and Ris beside Jeanie, watched them cuddle together. The scene was bittersweet. Dayton, lying only feet away, looked as if he, too, slept.

Jay sat down beside Ris, pulled her hair off her face and behind her shoulder. He looked at David and Eva. They sat side by side, knees pulled up, arms locked around their knees in identical poses. "What do we do now?"

David stared at him. "Do?"

"Dayton's…." Jay's voice broke and because it did, he bore down. "Dayton's dead, we're only Trev knows where and Pleance is probably on the loose back in the city. What do we do now?"

"Oh God." Eva looked stricken. "Can't we talk about this later?"

Jay focused hot black eyes on her. "However much later we want it, later still has to be soon."

"Soon," she replied, "is still later than now. I'd rather have soon than now." And so saying, she set her head on David's shoulder and slipped into sleep as easily as a babe.

* * *

When Eva woke up, it was still light. Beside her, Jay was flat on his back, snoring slightly. One arm was curled over his belly, the other flung out. Trev was still sleeping as well, on his side, his legs curled up. Ris, Jeanie and David weren't sleeping.

Eva looked around, her panicked heart calming down when she saw David just a few feet away, sitting in much the same position she'd been in when she'd fallen asleep. He looked her way, saw she was sitting up. Smiled slightly. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied and scooped her hair out of her eyes. "How long was I out?"

David shrugged. "No idea." He indicated his bare wrist with a wry look.

"Did you get any sleep?"

He shook his head. "No. I was –"

He broke when footsteps sounded. For the first time, Eva noticed their surroundings. They were, it seemed, at the edge of a tropical forest, though it wasn't hot and humid. To their left, the forest and Jay and Trev slept in the shade of the towering trees. On their right, a short grassed plain that stretched beyond Eva's eyes. The footsteps came from the forest.

Bushes, like in the movies, rustled, moved, and Jeanie and Ris stepped out. Jeanie was shaking on her head. "Nothing," she said, sounding disgusted. "Nothing but trees, flowers, bushes, etc. Not even the sound of any living things."

"So no indication of where we might be," David said in a disgusted voice. He looked at Eva, focused. "Eva, do you think you could use your Knowledge to find out where we are?"

She frowned. "I don't know. I mostly see what happens. But I can try." She put her fingers on the ground, sinking them slightly in. And she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, the rest were looking at her expectantly. She shook her head, easing her hand back into her lap. "Nothing. All I saw was…" she trailed off as something occurred to her. "Dayton. Where's Dayton?"

Reacting to the panic in her rising voice, David reached out, slid a finger down her arm to steady here. "It's all right. We just moved him. Into the shade." He nodded over to where a palm frond covered shape was.

"We thought it'd be a good idea to – you know – cover him." Ris said awkwardly. "Just 'cause." She shrugged.

"It's okay. I just…nothing." Eva ended miserably and hugged her arms as a sudden chill came upon her.

"Eva." Jeanie sat down beside the pretty brunette, wrapped an arm around her. "We'll get through this. We just have to wait for that one to wake up," she indicated Trev, still sleeping peacefully, "get him to figure out where the hell he Relocated us, get him to get us back, then we'll go destroy Pleance for what he did."

"No."

At David's hard tone, they shifted, looked at him. "You know the ninja code." He said, dark eyes flat to match his voice. "We never, _ever_ fight for revenge. All that'll end up doing is twisting what we're really fighting for." His eyes caught Jeanie's, boring into that brilliant blue. "You know the consequences as well as I do."

"So we're just going to let Pleance get away with it?" Eva demanded, temper and voice rising to challenge. "We're just going to let get away with _killing_ Dayton?"

"Of course not." David's voice snapped out, will matching will. "But they're no way we're running back there half-assed without some sort of plan formed. It's stupid, reckless and is more likely to get us killed than anything."

Ris stared at them with wide eyes. This was the first time, since they'd officially become rangers, that Eva and David had snapped at each other and it looked like it was brewing into a full blown argument.

Eva surged to her feet, glared down at David. "We never have any sort of plan figured out when we go fight Pleance's monsters."

He got to his feet as well. "That's different. Pleance's stronger, cagier. More dangerous."

"He killed Dayton!"

"You think I don't know that?" David yelled right back. "I think I wasn't there?"

"Enough!" This came from Jeanie, jumping to her feet with a single move, her voice riding strong over the others. "Damnit, enough!" She strode between them, put her hands up even though neither was lunging for the other. "What's wrong with you two? You've never fought before, why start now?" She glared, alternating her gaze between both of them.

"Dayton wouldn't have liked this." When Ris spoke, they all looked at her, two still heated. She very nearly flushed – something she rarely did. But seeing Dayton's death had broken something in her. Broken something in all of them. "I wasn't as close to him as you were," Ris forced herself to continue, eyes on Eva's. "None of us were. But I loved him. We all did. And I know he wouldn't have liked this. He never did like it when we started whaling on each other."

Eva's lips quirked even as her shoulders slumped. "Yeah. I know. Damn." She sighed, scrubbed her hands over her eyes. "Sorry." She looked at David. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He ran all ten fingers through his hair, then let his hands fall to his sides. His skin felt too small and itchy and his feet wanted to pace. Something was making him restless but he knew if he examined it too closely, he might end up breaking down. And he was supposed to be the leader, supposed to be tough and strong for all of them. They were leaning on him. He just wished he had someone to lean on sometimes.

"Hey." The groan came from Jay, who sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ask someone who goes to bed with their watch on," Jeanie said in a dry voice.

He frowned, looked down. "Shit. I forgot we're only wearing our pyjamas." He looked at Jeanie, focused. And grinned. "Nice jammies by the way."

She scowled, tugged at the cotton candy pink top. "Shut up."

"Any idea where we are?" Jay asked David in a swift change of mood, his sleepy eyes clearing and becoming serious.

David shook his head. "We're just waiting for Trev to wake up. Hopefully, he'll be able to tell us."

"And if not?" Ris asked, hardly daring to ask.

David's face was grim. "We'll figure it out," was all he said. "We'll figure it out."


	5. Power and pain

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

Trev woke slowly and painfully. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache – the worst kind of ache that throbbed and wasn't that painful but just there, throbbing and driving you crazy. His eyes felt puffy and itchy and didn't want to open. But open they did, and he squinted through them at the bright, bright sun, at the blue, blue sky. It looked like any other hot summer day. But there was something off about it. Something that nagged at the back of his mind as he sat up, rubbed at his itchy eyes. And then he saw the other rangers and it clicked.

Dayton. Dayton was dead. Pleance had been about to kill Jeanie. And he'd Relocated them. Somewhere. Shit. He couldn't remember properly. He rubbed at the migraine brewing just below his temples.

The other rangers turned, saw him sitting up. "Trev." Jeanie reached him first, sat down beside him. "You all right?"

"Fine," he lied, dropping his hand into his lap. "What's the time?"

David's smile was wry and grim. "Why does everyone ask that?" He shook his head, lifted his wrist. "No watches Trev, remember?"

"Right." Trev sighed. "I forgot."

"Trev." He turned his head to look at Jeanie when she said his name. "I don't want to push at you but you do know here we are right?"

"You do know where you Relocated us?" Ris added, anxious hazel eyes drilling into his dark ones. "Right?"

"I…" Trev trailed off, face paling at the realisation slammed into him. "Oh god. I don't know. I don't know."

"You don't know?" Jay repeated in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean you don't know?"

Anger surged up, buried the panic. Trev glared at him, getting to his feet so they were on an even standing, even though Jay was just the slightest bit taller than him. "I mean I don't know! I can't remember, okay? You don't know what hell I went through!"

"Yeah I do! I was there as well, remember?"

"No you weren't! You didn't feel what was happening to me! I felt like I was being killed, damnit! It hurt to Relocate!"

"What?" At Trev's blurted admission, Jay's anger leapt back to twist with shock. "What?"

"It hurt?" Jeanie surged to her feet. "It hurt to use your power?"

"Yeah." Embarrassed now, because he hadn't meant to tell them that, he looked away.

"What happened?" David asked, stepping into Trev's line of vision. "What do you mean it hurt?"

"It's nothing," Trev muttered. "It was just a twinge, is all."

Without a word, Eva stepped forward, placed a hand on his bare arm. Closed her eyes as he jerked. "Eva. No –"

She let her hand fall staggered back at the vision that had ploughed through her. She'd turned pale in the millisecond she'd touched him, and she was swaying on her feet. Jay caught her, steadied her before she could fall.

"Oh man. Oh man." She pressed a hand to her belly and her green eyes, when she raised them to meet Trev's, where full of understanding sympathy. "Crap Trev. That was way more than just a twinge." Something focused in her eyes and she narrowed them. "It still hurts, doesn't it? Damnit Trev, it still hurts you."

"What?" Now it was Jeanie who touched the dark haired boy, who dragged him to sit back down again. "Why the hell didn't you say so? You idiot," she added in a vicious voice.

"Damnit Trev." They all crouched now, to bring themselves to his level. David rubbed a hand over his face. "Damnit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm the one who made you Relocate us. So I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were right." Trev's breathing was fast and short now, as he tried to bring the pain down and his control up. "If I hadn't Relocated us, we'd be dead. So you were right."

"There are times," David said, "when hearing that from you – especially from you – would make me swell up like a balloon because you're so damn clever, it's annoying." David waited from Trev to look at him, until their slanted brown eyes met each other, before he continued. "It's not one of those times. I'd rather be wrong than hurt you."

Trev smiled thinly. "I know that. Besides, it doesn't matter. It's already going away. One of the benefits of being a Power Ranger," he added in a dry voice.

At that reminder of who – of what – they were, David pulled up short. For one moment, he'd forgotten, but now it all came back, like a flood breaking a dam. His eyes roved, settled on Dayton's body, under the palm fronds Jeanie and Ris had gently placed over him. Damnit, how he wished those palm fronds would move, how he wished Dayton would sit up, shove those wide tropical leaves away, stand up, walk over to them. And smile and calm them down. Give him advice on what to do next because God know he needed it.

With a sigh, David let his legs give away, and plonk his butt on the ground. "Okay." He said. "Time to review the situation. Number one; we have no idea where the hell we are. Number two; Pleance is back in the city, probably on the loose and doing his damn best to destroy it. And number three." He had to stop, work his throat to get it out. "Dayton's dead so we have no idea what we could do, what Pleance might do."

"Yep." Jay said in a dark voice. "That pretty much sums up what position we're in."

"Question is," Jeanie said, "what're we gonna do about it."

"I've tried using my power," Eva said when Trev looked at her, before he could open his mouth. "I got nothing but us arriving here. Nothing before that. It's like this place never existed before we arrived. I know that makes no sense but that's all I can think of to describe it."

"Do you think," Jeanie said as something occurred to her. "Do you think Trev could have created it?" She looked at her cousin but it was Eva who answered.

"Trev's power is just Relocation. He can't create something from nothing. He can just move things through space, time, matter." She spoke in a matter of fact voice.

Trev looked at her. "You seem to know more about my power than me."

She shrugged. "Comes with the Knowledge."

"But you don't know anything about this place?" Jay asked, spreading his arms wide as if to encompass it.

"No." She replied in a weary voice. "I don't know why but I don't. Okay."

"Guys." Everyone looked at Ris when she spoke for the first time since Trev woke up. "I've been thinking." She cleared her throat, took a deep breath because no matter how much hope her idea gave her, it also scared the hell out of her. "I think I can bring Dayton back."

"What?" David looked at her sharply. "What're you talking about Ris?"

She managed a slight smile. "Isn't it obvious? My power. The phoenix's power. Resurrection."


	6. Lean on me

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

Silence reigned over the little group. Trev still sat on the ground, everyone else crouched over him. But their focus wasn't on the green ranger now, but on the pale faced, dark eyed yellow ranger. "You want to use your power to resurrect Dayton?" David asked finally, wanting to make sure he got what Ris had been trying to say right.

She nodded. "I…" for once, David had nothing to say. Hope was rising, inevitable and impossible to push back. But mixed with the hope was fear. Resurrection. Legend said the phoenix could only resurrect itself from its ashes. When it had died. What if Ris had to sacrifice her life for Dayton? The risk was too great for her to do it – but there was a part of him that screamed _yes! Yes, bring him back!_ Since either part could burst out of him, he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

It was Jeanie who spoke, Jeanie who voiced this thoughts with more eloquence than he could manage at the moment. "Ris. God Ris, that'd be beyond…just beyond. We need Dayton – but we also need you. Damnit, Ris, we don't know what could happen if you use your power. We don't know what you need. What your power needs. Trev's power hurt him and he was only Relocating us. Your power is resurrection. What if…what if your power demands life to bring back life?" When Ris only looked at her with those haunted eyes, Jeanie's temper snapped and her voice did too; "no way to fucking hell are you giving up your life for Dayton."

"He did it for us." Ris pointed out in a calm voice.

"And he'll do it again. But he'll never forgive us if we let you give up your life for him."

"Are you saying he's not important enough for me to give me life up for?"

"What? No. No, that's not what I'm saying." Agitated, Jeanie ran her hands through her hair, shot David a look that said _say something, damn it._

"We can't lose you. We can't gain Dayton only to lose you," Eva said, bright green eyes hard. "I'm not going to let you do this. Don't be an idiot Ris."

"Idiot?" Ris's usually dormant temper rose, cracked out. Somehow, they were all standing, five rangers forming a semi circle facing her. "I'm an idiot for wanting to help? So what if something unexpected happens? Trev hurt when he Relocated us – and you don't mind. So why's it different for me?"

"Of course we mind!" Jay yelled, hot temper breaking, spilling, burning. "Of course we care Trev got hurt! What do you think we are? Bunch of Pleance's Frissons? Of course we care, damnit. Do you think if David had known it'd hurt him, he'd have asked Trev to do it?"

"Trev knew what could happen! David knew too! We all knew if Trev could have killed us when he Relocated us. David knew and he still told him to!"

"Because we could have been dead either way." Trev's cool broke as well, and his voice rose with it.

"So what? Better to die by our own hand than Pleance's, right? That's just what I'm saying."

"There was hope! There was a chance I wouldn't kill us and the chance worked out, didn't it? We're here and we're okay right?"

"Dayton's not!"

"SHUT UP!"

At David's roar – because there was no other word for it – the other rangers froze, turned to look at him. He was standing a little ways away, arms crossed over his chest, face deadly white and what could have been fear, what could have been anger or pain twisting its handsome features. "Damnit, will you all shut up?" He said, even though nobody spoke.

Eva took a hesitant step forward, put a hand on his arm. He was nearly vibrating with tension. "David."

At the mere sound of his name, he seemed to snap. "Damnit, don't ask me what to do okay? I don't know. I don't fucking know what the hell to do. Damnit."

"Eva."

Eva looked back to Jeanie, and the red haired ranger made a motion indicating that Eva should take their leader away. Eva's brow furrowed but Jeanie nodded and repeated the motion. So Eva stepped closer, put a hand on David's arm. "David, c'mon. No, don't say anything yet," she said when he opened his mouth, in case he said something he'd regret, something that would hurt the other rangers. "Just come on."

Though he was still tense, he followed her quietly enough, leaving Jeanie and three still stunned rangers behind.

* * *

They stopped once Eva was sure they were out of sight and hearing of the other rangers. Only then did she turn to David, put her hands on his shoulders. "Okay, David. 'Fess up. What just happened back there?"

For a long time, he didn't say anything, just stared at a point just above and beyond her left shoulder. The silence stretched long enough for Eva to be afraid he wouldn't answer. But then his eyes flitted to her face and focused in. "I don't know," he said in a heavy voice and, under her hands, his shoulders slumped. "Damned if I know."

Something in his expression made her want to draw him in and cuddle. Because she was afraid they'd both break if she did, she put her hand on his cheek instead, compelling him to look directly in her eyes. "Try David."

"Okay." He took a deep breath, held it, released it. "Okay." He closed his eyes, tilted his head up. "Man. I'm sorry Eva. I really freaked out back there, didn't it?"

Because he sounded a little more like David, she allowed herself a small smile. "Just a bit." He opened his eyes and that quick grin flashed. "But something happened to you. What?"

"I…I got to sit down first."

So they sat, she drawing her knees up to place her chin on them and he leant back to rest on his hands, legs stretched out in front of him. She didn't press him but simply sat, waiting for him to feel ready to speak.

"I'm the red ranger."

Eva couldn't help but blink at that more than obvious statement. Catching movement out the corner of her eye, she turned to seem him smile, albeit a grim and slightly bitter one.

"Guess you're pretty much thinking 'duh' aren't you?" He sighed. "But yeah. I'm the red ranger. God knows why. My mum was the blue ranger. My dad was the navy ranger. You'd think I'd be blue, right? But I'm red. I'm the leader. And leaders are supposed to lead." He fell silent, looking broodingly at his feet. "I'm supposed to lead."

"You're a good leader David."

"Am I?" He gave her a wry look.

"Yes. Yeah. David, I don't know anyone who could do what you do as well as you do."

He blinked at her. "Wow. I actually understood that." They grinned as one and, feeling it was more all right now, Eva reached out, laid her hand over his. He turned his hand over so they were palm to palm and entwined their fingers. "What I mean is I'm supposed to be the leader right? I'm supposed to lead this team. I'm supposed to be the one everyone leans on, the one everyone turns to when something goes wrong." Eva stayed silent but squeezed his hand, let him hold on tight. "Damnit, I supposed to be the rock. But sometimes…" he trailed off, released her hand. Standing up, he began to pace. "Sometimes I wish they'd ask someone else what we're supposed to do. I'm seventeen. I'm not even a legal adult yet. I don't have all the answers in the world. God knows I don't have the answers needed here. Now." He thrust all ten fingers into his hair, curled them there as he stared up at the impossibly blue sky. "What am I supposed to do Eva? Who am I supposed to lean on at times like this? My mum? Dad? Uncle Shane?" His laugh was harsh, bitter and all too cynical adult for Eva to stand. "I bet none of them had their mentor die on them. I bet they didn't seem him get killed."

She couldn't just sit there. Couldn't just sit there and listen to him beat himself up, bring himself down. Scrambling to her feet, she was in front of him in three strides. "David. David, look at me," she said when he didn't lower his chin. He did then so dark eyes met green. "Damnit, David you're not alone in all of this. You're not expected to be a rock. You're human, not some sort of unfeeling alien."

His lips curled minutely. "Watch it. My cousin's half-alien."

"I meant some sort of unfeeling alien who's not from whatever planet your aunt's from. Anyway, what I mean is you've got us. You've got Jeanie and Jay and Trev and Ris. And you've got me, David. You've got me. If you don't want to – can't – lean on any of them, lean on me. I'm not weak David. I can stand having the leader lean on me. So lean on me if and when you need to."

Now that minute curl bloomed into a real smile. Without thinking, he took her hand, turned it palm up to press a kiss to it. She blinked in real astonishment. "You're the most unique person I've ever met Eva."

"Thanks," she sad, looking and sounding baffled. "You're pretty unique yourself."

"I don't know how you do it," he said, more serious now, "but you always seem to say and do the right thing to make me feel better. To make everyone feel better. You have a talent for that and it's not something you should forget."

Now bafflement gave way to pleasure. "God. David. That's so sweet. Who knew a seventeen year old could be so sweet?"

He grinned. "I guess I get it from my dad. My mum said she thought he was the sweetest guy she ever knew when she met him. Though the idea of my mum being my age and moony over my dad is kind of hard to picture."

She laughed and felt light with it. Only David, she thought, could mix humour with responsibility, seriousness with foolishness and come out tops. "Picturing any adult our age is kind of hard to do." She said. Then she paused, tilted her head slightly. "Ready to go back?"

He squeezed the hand that still held hers and let himself hope that everything would turn out fine. "Yeah. More than ready."


	7. NO RIS!

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban. **

Jay, Trev and Jeanie were doing some sort of weird thing with their hands just a couple of feet away. David looked at them suspiciously, especially when Jay tried to look innocent. Jay never tried to look innocent unless he was guilty. "Were you eavesdropping on us?" He demanded.

A flash of guilt raced of Jay's face, Trev flushed and looked down. Only Jeanie looked cool and steady. "Yeah." She said.

"Damnit. Can't I ever get any privacy?"

Jeanie tilted her head as if considering. "With us as your cousins? Never." Then she stepped forward and, in a move that surprised the hell out of him, grabbed him, hugged him close. "Damnit David. Don't you ever keep anything like that in you ever again. Got that?"

"Kinda." Half stunned, he reached up, slid a hand over her hair. "Yeah. Kinda." He buried his nose in her hair, held out just as tight. "Sorry Jeanie."

"It's no big. This time." She pulled back with a barely stifled sniff, narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't say anything next time, I'm kicking your ass. Got that?"

He smiled. "I love you Jeanie."

Her eyes filled. "Damnit David. You know I hate it when you pull stunts like that." She dragged him in for another hug. "I love you too."

"Wow." Jay cleared his throat, actually had to blink a couple of times to clear his eyes. "Wow. This is…" he waved a hand aimlessly and, to lighten the mood, grinned carelessly at Jeanie when she and David parted. "Aren't you gonna tell me you love me too?"

She sniffed again and lifted her chin. "Why would I tell a baboon I love him?"

Trev, Eva and David laughed while Jay pretended to be hurt. Then he just leaned in and kissed her on her brow. "Love you too you chipmunk."

Jeanie burst out laughing, clearing any vestiges of tears left. "Idiot. Idiot." And she bopped him on the head and grinned back at him.

"What 'bout me?" Trev piped up with his own wicked smile, getting into the spirit of things. "Don't I get a hug and an 'I love you' too?"

"Okay." Jay turned, reached for him. "I love you."

When Trev sprang back, David nearly went weak with laughter. He leant on Eva as he laughed, one hand pressed to his belly. She looked to the side and up. "See?" She said. "Told you you could lean on me."

He grinned and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, you did."

Jay's eyes dropped to their joined hands. "Hey look. They're holding hands. Does this mean you're going steady?"

David's eyes went hot and he dropped Eva's hand, taking a step forward when a sudden thought occurred to the brunette girl. "Shit. Shit guys. Where's Ris?"

Four pairs of eyes turned, collided with hers. As one five rangers turned, ran. All calling one name.

"Ris!"

She was kneeling at Dayton's head, cheeks were with tears, eyes puffy from crying, hands pressed to his cold cheeks. And a yellow light was pulsing steadily from her, like a heart beat.

"Ris! No, damnit no!"

Even as David raced forward, one hand reaching out to grab her, shove her from the body, she closed her eyes. And that glowing pulsing yellow gold light seemed to explode with the light, sound and force of one of Pleance's attacks.

The explosion rocked them off their feet, sent them flying back and slamming into the unforgiving ground. They rolled, groaned, managed to get to their knees and, in David's case, feet. Someone coughed but the sound was distant. Their eyes adjusted from that flash of too bright light, focused once more.

And stared in horror at the sight of two still bodies.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's on a cliff hanger. I usually hate leaving things at cliff hangers but if wrote the whole story, it'll be too long for just one episode. Again, I apologize for the late update and I hope those of you who actually follow the series (please, god, let there people who read my series!!) like this._


End file.
